Broken Wings
by katikati9027
Summary: Oneshot request for CMCena54x. Take these broken wings, and learn to fly again, and learn to live so free. When we hear the voices sing, the book of love will open up and let us in... Cena/OC with hints of Punk/AJ.


**Author's** **Note:** Hey, guys. It's been a minute since I've been up here. That is because I've been a victim of writer's block for a long period of time. I think I may have let down a few people who requested stories from me and I'm SOOOOOO sorry! :'( How can I live with myself? Anyway, my apology will continue after the long awaited story which was requested by CMCena54x! Carmen Ford didn't have that much luck in relationships, which gave the woman that Carmen completely resents the fuel to her fire to break Carmen's spirit even more after the breakups. Eventually, after embarrassing Carmen to the extreme at the biggest night of her life, it works, and Carmen is nothing but a broken mess. But what didn't cross Carmen's mind, is that out of long list of losers that Carmen dated, comes John Cena, who is willing to mend Carmen at her time of need. Please read and review and tell me what you think! I do not own John Cena or anybody that has to do with WWE. **  
**

* * *

**Carmen's POV**

My heart was trembling as my name was called to accept my award for my devotion to my job as a neonatal nurse. This was awards night, an annual get-together in the cafeteria that was decorated to be a star studded event in the hospital that I worked in. I loved my job, but I didn't want to accept my award in front of people including that woman, Eve Torres, who is nothing more than a hateful, conniving bitch who wants to ruin my life. But my life was already ruined when I believed in love. Men just want one thing only, and when they're done, they just kick you to the curb. There was one guy that I almost trusted. He was John Cena, one of the orderlies at the hospital that I was working in. Me and him was so in love and I would even get married to him because he had so much love for me. How ironic was that, when I caught John with the devil herself, Eve. That's when I know that I would never ever trust men again because it was bad for myself and my reputation, with some ignorant nurses talking about me and my past relationships, calling me a whore, and all that other mean stuff about me. It put me in a trap. It was just me, myself, and I, and also my best friend AJ, who understands me and what I go through. It was us against the world. But she has a man, his name's Phil "Punk" Brooks, who's one of John's friends, and he treats AJ like a princess. So is it me against the world?

I accepted the award with a smile on my face, but of course it was fake because I wasn't happy at all. Before I had a chance to warily give my acceptance speech, I was interrupted by a tap on my shoulder. It was Eve. Seriously, what the hell does she want now?

"What?" I bluntly said.

"Oh, Carmen, no need to get snappy," Eve said with smile. I couldn't stand to look at her, she just irks me. I was only a microsecond away to scratch her eyes out.

"I just want to congratulate you on your devotion to help all those moms-to-be raise those little ones to be healthy strong kids, with a present from the bottom of my heart," Eve said with both hands on her heart. Lies.

"OK, Nikki, bring it in!"

Before I had the chance to see this little present that Eve has for me, the stage rained with condoms. I never felt so much shock in my life. Some nurses and orderlies were laughing their asses off, and many were shocked and pissed off, AJ and Phil the most pissed off.

"That bitch," I heard Phil say to AJ.

"Use protection!" Eve yelled with a grin.

I looked and saw John, his eyes were the size of duck eggs, the face of shock. Now his face was flushed, full with anger and rage. As if really cared. I looked around the stage with the fallen condoms, mortified, and my shoulders were trembling. I felt tears fill up my eyes and then stream down my face. A series of sobs escaped me and nothing stopped me from running out of there, not even AJ who yelled out,

"Carmen, wait!"

I didn't wait for the elevator, with it's slow self, so I took the stairs, into the night outside the hospital, and didn't stop running to the subway to get away from the place. I just needed to be home. Eve did it, my last piece of my heart was broken, my past was shoved in my face again. I ran down the steps into the smelly rundown subway and fumbled in my handbag for my MetroCard. (A/N: MetroCards are passes for buses and the subway to get around New York.) At last I found it and swiped in and waited for my train to come, with a broken spirit.

* * *

**John's POV**

I looked to the stage and I saw Carmen, surrounded by condoms, the "present" that Eve had for her hard work in this hospital. I never knew Eve could stoop so low. She knew she was jealous of Carmen and what we had. And she used Carmen's past to bite her in the ass. I could tell it did, as she ran out of the room crying her eyes out. What she did was inexcusable, intolerable, selfish, to sum that up, just plain wrong. My anger at Eve, and my love for Carmen didn't stop me from marching up to the devil in red. Carmen's shadow, AJ tugged at my arm and asked with a snippy tone,

"What the hell do you think your doing?"

"Giving her a piece of my mind," I growled at her. And then I continued to the stage where she was laughing with her friend who was wearing way too much red lipstick.

AJ followed me and spun me around and said,

"Carmen doesn't need your help. After you and _her_ got comfy with each other. Carmen loved you and you blew it, " AJ scolded.

"You don't know what really happened, and if I were you I would shut the hell up and listen to what I have to say to that bitch," I spat out to AJ. I continued my march to that condom covered stage.

"Wait, just one minute, cop boy!" AJ said.

Punk followed AJ, placed a calming hand on her shoulder and said to her,

"John knows what he's doing. Just listen, babe."

"You know what happened?" AJ asked.

Punk motioned her to be quiet. He whipped out his cell phone which seemed that he was recording. I was finally face to face with Eve. Eve saw me and said with a smile,

"Hey, John, funny stuff, huh?"

"You think this is funny, Eve?!" I yelled which made the whole room silent.

"Calm down, John, my God, what got to you?" Eve asked.

"You feel good about yourself, Eve? What the hell do you think this is, high school prom?! What wrong did Carmen did to you?!" I barked out.

"Oh, so you're sticking up for her? It's not my fault she's a scrawny walking disease, you needed a better woman, like me! And you should be thanking me from keeping you away from that whore!" Eve said. A series of gasps and exclaims erupted in the room. I guess that this is the sign of everyone turning against Eve. I heard AJ scream out,

"You did a number on her, tramp! How could you play with her emotions?! You're so selfish!"

"Whatever," Eve said, waving a hand at AJ, like her words were irrelevant to her when she knows AJ was speaking the truth.

"So now you admit it!" I said with a bitter laugh, crossing my arms.

"Yeah, I admit it!" Eve spat out.

"You admit that you were jealous of what me and Carmen had, I would never do ANYTHING to hurt her, I would never let myself stoop so low to those sons of bitches that Carmen was with! You just wanted me all to yourself! Well, let me tell you something. I love Carmen, and there isn't a damn thing you can try to change my mind, and I wouldn't be with you if you were the last woman on Earth, so do yourself a favor, get a man, and get a life! But I guess no one here would want you after this stunt you pulled. And by the way, _you're_ the whore. Have a good night."

"Yeah, Cena! Tell that bitch! Tell her!" Punk exclaimed.

With that I loosened my blue tie and unbuttoned the collar of my shirt and marched out of the room, to the sounds of applause. Now I need to find my girl.

* * *

**Carmen's POV  
**

The train finally came and as soon as the doors opened, I rushed inside. The train car was deserted. Thank God for that. I plopped down on the orange painted seat. I layed my head down on the yellow seat next to it, crying my eyes out after what transpired tonight.

As the gloomy train moved, I felt a large warm hand touch my shoulder.

"Carmen, that seat's dirty, get up," a familiar voice said. I looked up to see John, his shirt and tie undid.

"John, what are doing here? You should be over there congratulating Eve of her triumph over me," I sobbed.

"No, baby, I want to stay here with you, that awards ceremony isn't worth my time anymore," John said, his voice was breathless with love. I was too deaf to hear that love. Maybe it's the noises that the train was making.

"Bull," I simply said.

"No, Carmen, what I just said is not bull," John said, taking the seat next to me.

"OK, then why isn't it?" I asked.

"Because, Eve was jealous of what we had, she wanted to make you think that you're no good enough for love, she wanted to break us up so she could have me all to herself, she used your past to bite you in the ass, but I guess it did after that 'present' she gave you," John said.

I hung my head down and started crying after the previous event flooded in my memories. John put his hands on my shoulders and said,

"Carmen, hon, it's OK."

"Don't act like you feel pity for me, 'cause I thought I saw your tongue," I accused.

"Carmen, stop it. It's like you believe that conniving bitch after everything she did to you... to us," John said.

The train stopped and the doors opened and in came Phil and AJ.

"What are you guys? Minute men?" John asked.

"We took the express train, smart one," AJ replied.

"Carmen, you look like shit," Phil said peering at my tear streaked, brown haired covered face.

"Why, thank you, Phil," I said with a heavy dose of sarcasm.

"Carmen, the reason why we hopped on this train is to tell you that John really loves you, That thing between him and Eve was a mixup, It's all Eve's doing," AJ said sitting at the next s

"Please don't say that to me, April," I said calling AJ by her real name.

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Carmen," John said.

"I have proof, you know," Phil said, taking his phone out and handing it to me. It was a video of John and Eve on the stage.

"Oh, so you did congratulate her," I said.

"Ugh, God!" John said, sounding frustrated.

"Carmen," AJ said sternly.

The video played and to my surprise, John was yelling his ass off. But then Eve yelled back at John,

"_Oh, so you're sticking up for her? It's not my fault she's a scrawny walking disease, you needed a better woman, like me! And you should be thanking me from keeping you away from that whore!_"

"Oh, my God," I said covering my mouth and looked up at John with relief and embarrassment. Then I heard AJ shouting down Eve,

"_You did a number on her, tramp! How could you play with her emotions?! You're so selfish!_"

"She did do a number on me, how did you know?" I said.

"There's more," Phil said.

"_You admit that you were jealous of what me and Carmen had, I would never do ANYTHING to hurt her, I would never let myself stoop so low to those sons of bitches that Carmen was with! You just wanted me all to yourself! Well, let me tell you something. I love Carmen, and there isn't a damn thing you can try to change my mind, and I wouldn't be with you if you were the last woman on Earth, so do yourself a favor, get a man, and get a life! But I guess no one here would want you after this stunt you pulled. And by the way, _you're _the whore. Have a good night._"

I almost giggled when I heard Phil yell out,

"_Yeah, Cena! Tell that bitch! Tell her!_"

And then the video ended. I handed Phil back his phone, when John asked me,

"So that's it. Now you believe me?"

A fresh stream of tears came down my face when I told John,

"I'm so sorry."

"Aw, honey, don't beat yourself up, people would do the same thing when they're in the same position as you were in. Take AJ and Punk. If Punk slept around, AJ would know, and then she would beat him with a bat, am I right?" John said looking at AJ and Phil.

"Oh, of course," AJ said which made Phil look frightened.

"I'm just kidding, Punkers," AJ said with a smile, nudging Phil with her elbow.

"Oh, thank God, I don't want my girlfriend to have a murder rap," Phil said.

"But you'll be dead," AJ said matter-of-factly.

"Oh, yeah," Phil said defeatedly which made a laugh come out from me and John.

"Hey, do you want to go to the other side of the train to leave these two alone for a bit?" AJ asked Phil, getting up from her seat.

"Oh, sure, she's all yours, Cena," Phil said.

Phil and AJ went on their way to the other side of the car when Phil almost fell when the train started moving.

"They didn't build poles for nothing, Punk," AJ said, annoyed.

John and me started laughing at AJ and Phil's goofiness. I told John,

"I really am sorry, John. To think of breaking it off when you still loved me, and thinking that you and Eve were... you know," I said.

"How many times did I tell you, it's OK, the list of losers stop here, 'cause I'm here to stay," John replied.

"You know, if I could just go back to that hospital and beat her ass," I lamented.

"No need, after all, I told her off," John said.

"I missed you, John, and your big ass arms," I began, stroking his arms, which made a loud laugh come from John. I smiled and continued.

"I missed when we used to have makeout sessions at lunch, and how you would go home with me, 'cause I love your kisses," I said.

John curved the sexiest smile I've ever seen. "Well, let's not waste time," he said.

John leaned over, kissed me on my cheek, and locked lips with mine. It made my face temperature skyrocket up. I lay on the dirty seat and John was on top of me. We were kissing the hell out each other until I heard AJ and Phil's exclaims and Phil's wolf whistling. John got up from me and yelled out,

"Enjoy the show, Phil!" He winked at Phil and wiggled his eyebrows.

"Carmen! You go get your man, girl!" AJ yelled out to me.

I giggled at John when he looked at me with his lips covered in pink lipstick.

"John, you have a little of my lipstick," I said.

John smirked which gave me chills. "Does the color look good on me?" he asked.

I giggled again and John chuckled as he kissed the hell out of me again. The train stopped and made a loud noise, which indicated that this was the last stop. All of us came out of the train and out of the subway. It was raining hard, much to the pleasure of AJ who was laughing and spinning around getting her purple dress all wet. I didn't mind that my blue dress got wet, and neither did John, except for Phil who hid under a store sign from the rain. Then my all time favorite song "Broken Wings" by Mr. Mister started playing.

"Looks like someone's having a party," John said to me.

"I love this song, John," I said.

"Well then, may I have this dance?" John asked, offering his hand.

"In the rain?" I asked with a smile.

"Pshh, a little rain wouldn't hurt," John said

"Well then, sure, you can," I replied, taking his hand. John yanked me to him, which made me laugh hard. Then we started slow dancing. John's chin rested on the top of my head. My arms were around his waist and I held him close. AJ saw us and called to Phil,

"Phil, let's dance!"

"Not in that rain," Phil replied crossing his arms.

"Please?" AJ pleaded with a puppy dog face.

"But this is a brand new suit!" Phil protested.

"I guess you're not getting none tonight," AJ said which made Phil change his mind, and rush to AJ in the rain.

"Yay!" AJ exclaimed. AJ and Phil started dancing without rhythm, like they were drunk. I laughed at that sight.

"What's so funny, babe?" John asked.

"Look at AJ and Phil," I replied nodding over to them with their dysfunctional dancing. John took one look at them and said,

"Oh, God, it hurts to look at that. I think Punk's just dancing in exchange to get some from AJ," John said.

I laughed at what John said and layed my head on John's chest and John rested his chin on the top of my head again. In the beginning, I went through many breakups and I had no one to turn to. But I have my best friend who cares about me, and a man who I thought decieved me, really loved me in the end. I learned that I shouldn't jump to conclusions and really learn what actually happened instead. I have a feeling that John would stick around for a very long time. The long list of losers stops at John, because me and John have a long way to go.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

To CMCena54x: I'm sooooo sorry that it took almost 3 months to post this oneshot. I've been going through shit in my life emotionally and socially. I hope you enjoy the oneshot! Love, Kati 3 :)))))

And to everyone else: Make sure you read and review!


End file.
